


Fate's Snowstorm

by DomesticatedFeral



Series: A Very Sterek Winter Fest 2021 [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Blizzards & Snowstorms, Derek Hale Cares About Stiles Stilinski, Getting stuck in the snow, M/M, Stiles Stilinski Has a Crush on Derek Hale, Strangers to Lovers, opposite of slow burn, speed inferno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-12 02:40:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29003097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DomesticatedFeral/pseuds/DomesticatedFeral
Summary: Driving through Alaska during the worst snowstorm of the season was the stupidest thing Stiles could ever do. Yet, here he is driving through a snowstorm in Alaska.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: A Very Sterek Winter Fest 2021 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2124318
Comments: 2
Kudos: 39
Collections: A Very Sterek Winter 2021, Sterek Goodness





	Fate's Snowstorm

**Author's Note:**

> Finally getting in the groove, I'm emerging from the writer's block cocoon that trapped me in for 2 weeks. Anyways, really proud of this one, hope you like it!

Driving through Alaska during the worst snowstorm of the season was the stupidest thing Stiles could ever do. Yet, here he is driving through a snowstorm in Alaska. He  _ was _ driving through a snowstorm, but right now, he was stuck, him and his beloved Jeep. The snow and wind ruthlessly hit against his jeep from all sides. He puts on another coat, tying the knot of his scarf tighter before he gets out, the wind blasting the snow into the jeep not a second more after he opened it.

He jumps out, closing the door as quickly as he could.

Trodding on the snow to his hood, he couldn’t see anything, but white and grey specks of snow. The sun had set and the headlights of his jeep were his only source of light. The hood was unliftable with the amount of snow on top of it, he tried pushing some off, but more just kept falling onto it.

“Goddamnit,” Stiles curses, his fingers getting cold, it was only a matter of time before they become numb, he stops what he’s doing and gets back in his jeep. Trying to warm himself up, he gets his phone out. Surely he wasn’t that far from civilization and maybe, just maybe he could get help.

And it felt like the world was on his side, seeing his phone have 2 bars of service. Hopefully enough to call and get help.

He looks up the map to check where he is, he was maybe a couple miles or more from a small town called Foolshope? Fool's hope? What a name.

The town seemed to have a tow truck service listed on google maps. He quickly jots down the number in his mind and goes to call it.

The number dials, the dial tone ringing twice before someone answers.

“Hello,” the voice on the other end said, or what Stiles assumed it was since it sounded like he said ‘Yellow’ too.

“Hi, um, I need a tow.”

“In this weather? We can’t send a tow out, until the storm’s calmed. We can send someone out to get you though.”

Stiles hated the thought of leaving his jeep, but the storm wasn’t going to let up and he needed food and warmth, “ok. I’m a few miles east from town.”

“Alright. He should get to you in some time. Keep warm.”

“Mhm,” Stiles said before he ends the call.

The outside was dark, with the wind still carrying the snow in whirls, seen from the headlights, Stiles wanted to doze off, it was cold, but the sound of the howling wind and snow hitting his car was lulling him to sleep. He catches himself nodding off to sleep and manages to keep his eyes pried open when he sees a light shining through the snow. It wasn’t his headlights and it was coming closer.

A dark horse with a rider with flashlights galloped towards Stiles’ car. They stop in front of the door, tapping on it to alert Stiles.

Stiles turns his car off and gets out, taking only his bag full of essentials things he needed to keep close. The man helps him get on the horse behind him and they gallop off, Stiles looks back at his jeep until it disappears with the dark night and snow.

Stiles holds tight, his arms wrapped around the man who was surprisingly warm even though he might have been riding out looking for Stiles for an hour. He listens to the horse’s hooves thudding on the snow, the snorts the horse would let out on every other step, the man didn’t say much, his breathing steady and long.

The horse slows to a canter which Stiles would think that it went on forever until it slows to a trot. Stiles looked around, the snowstorm was still going on, but he could see a cabin, bright with life, light, and warmth. The man got off the horse and walked it into a stable, it was closed up, and secure. There were maybe a couple other horses in the dimly lit stable.

“Hey, thanks man, I hope it wasn’t too much of a problem, with the winter storm and all,” Stiles said, flicking the snow off himself.

“Are you hungry?” he asked, his voice was low and smooth, he looked at Stiles. 

His green eyes intrigued Stiles and he was fairly handsome with a stubble and tanned skin.

“Ah- er- yes,” he babbled out, breaking his stare with the man as he looked down at his feet.

“Ruffian needs to be put in the stables first.”

“I can wait,” Stiles said as he watches the man begin to untack Ruffian, “I’m Stiles by the way.”

He nods, “Derek.”

Stiles says no more, he nods before his eyes lock on a white horse, a beauty that stood gracefully, staring at Stiles.

He walked closer to the horse, the plaque on the stable door had the horse’s name etched on it. Sadie. Well, Sadie seemed like a sweetheart, so Stiles reached his hand in.

“Don’t,” Derek said abruptly, making Stiles startled.

“Why?” Stiles asked as he pulled his hand back.

“She might bite, she’s foaling and she’s more aggressive than usual.”

“Oh,” Stiles said, he notices the swollen belly of the horse, it did look bigger than it should’ve.

He walked to the next stall, a tall horse stood gently feeding on hay. His name was Clyde and Stiles was able to reach in and stroke its neck.

“Are these all your horses?” Stiles said, looking at Derek who was brushing Ruffian.

He nods, “I take care of them, but my sister owns Sadie.”

“I see. So you’re a cowboy or something?”

“No, I’m a mechanic, but I also work with retrieving people who are dumb enough to drive midst a snowstorm,” he referred to Stiles.

“Hey, I didn’t know it was going to be this bad!”

Derek puts the brush in a grooming box and reaches over for a blanket, throwing it over Ruffian and buckling the belts together.

“The storm might go one for a day or two, but it would lighten up tomorrow morning, which is when your jeep will be towed back here.”

Stiles nods.

Derek put Ruffian in his stall and wore his jacket again. Stiles follows Derek back out, the snowstorm raging through the night, the wind was stronger than ever.

Derek begins walking towards the cabin and Stiles follows. A gust of wind blasts towards Stiles, making him lose his balance.

“GAH!” Stiles said, as he began to be thrown backward but only to be stopped by Derek grabbing Stiles’ wrist.

He pulls him back up and holds his hand all the way to the cabin. Stiles sheepishly blushed under his scarf.

In the cabin, a fire was crackling in the fireplace. Stiles quickly took off the jacket that was wet with melting snow. Derek was taking his jackets and scarves off as well.

“Take your shoes off too,” Derek said, as he put his boots on the rack, “you can keep them on the rack.”

Stiles sits down on the couch, his body melting into the cushion as he relaxes.

“Here, drink this,” Derek said, handing Stiles a cup of warm tea.

“Thanks,” Stiles mumbled as he took the cup.

Derek leaves to the kitchen, Stiles watches the fire dance in the fireplace as he sipped on his tea. Soon enough, the delicious smell of mashed potatoes and gravy surrounded Stiles. Stiles gets up with his empty cup and walks to the kitchen, Derek was pouring gravy on two plates of mashed potatoes and vegetables mixed with cut cubes of steak.

Stiles couldn’t help but smile. This stranger was making delicious food and better yet two plates. One for himself and one for Stiles.

Dinner started awkwardly, small talk being thrown here and there but when Stiles brought up the story of when he’d eat the cookies left for Santa before bed, it cracked Derek up. His laugh was hearty, and Stiles laughed too.

He brought up some stories of his own too, then the night seemed to flow better than it had, even extending dinner to just talking on the couch with coffee.

“How have you never seen at least one Avengers movie? Like how?” Stiles asked, shocked at Derek’s statement of having never seen an Avengers movie.

“I don’t know, just never have.”

“Also, talking about movies and tv shows, is this town really named Fool’s hope?”

“Well, some of us call it Fool’s hope, but really, it’s fool-shope,” Derek explained.

“It’s like Schitt’s Creek, if you have seen that show.”

“I’ve watched a part of it, yeah.”

Stiles’ eyes glanced to the big wall of windows behind Derek, the snowstorm was still going on, but the sky was lighting up.

“Oh god, what time is it?”

Derek glances at his watch, “it’s, er, 6 in the morning, nearing 7.”

“Oh my god, I didn’t notice, I’m so sorry I kept you up all night, talking about random things.”

“It’s fine,” Derek smiles, “you don’t have to apologize for it.”

Stiles smiles back, during the course of the night, his feelings for Derek were probably way more than the  _ ‘I want to be your friend’  _ standard of feelings.

“I’ll show you the guest room,” Derek said, standing up from the couch.

Stiles stands up too, stretching his body upwards as he yawns. He followed Derek to a guest room and walked inside.

“There’s extra toothbrushes, toothpaste, soap, and towels in the bathroom if you want to refresh yourself. I’ll go get something for you to wear to sleep.”

“No, it’s okay, I can just wear what I’m wearing right now,” Stiles lied.

Derek raised his eyebrows, his face saying  _ ‘really?’ _ like he could tell Stiles was lying. And Stiles prided himself on being a good liar when he needed to be.

Derek moves away from the doorway and Stiles walks into the bathroom. He takes a nice hot shower, taking his time before walking out. He wrapped a towel around him and walked out. Stiles noticed a shirt and sweatpants laid out on the bed, he smiled at the gesture, before putting them on. They were a little big, but it was nice. He needed his phone which he left on the coffee table so he walked out to find Derek in the kitchen, he was facing his back as he drank a glass of water. He was shirtless and Stiles couldn’t stop staring at Derek’s back.

_ ‘Those muscles are not real. They can’t be, but oh my god…’ _ Stiles thought as his mouth stayed open, his heart picking up it’s pace as his head began to fantasize his hands all over the back.

Derek seemed to realize, his head perks up before he turns around.

_ ‘Oh my god, the front is just as godly as the back!’ _

Derek grinned, “I would be worried if it wasn’t,” he said.

Stiles’ jaw dropped even lower, before he stuttered out, “goddamnit, Stiles! Where’s your brain-to-mouth filter?”

“Nonexistent apparently, but nice to know that you’re admiring the view,” Derek said, his grin unwavering.

Stiles babbles incoherently, he was all over the place and he suddenly forgot how to form basic sentences, “oh god, I just ruined right? I did. I’m so stupid,” he said, covering his face in his hands.

Derek’s warm hands hold Stiles, moving them away from Stiles’ face. Stiles’ eyes meet Derek’s hazel green, the snowstorm did calm down with the sun rising, the rays of the morning sun flooding the cabin with light, Derek’s eyes almost like they were shining in the sunlight.

“You didn’t. You just cracked the ice,” Derek said before he pressed his lips on Stiles’.

Stiles panicked for a moment, but when Derek was about to move away, his hands cupped Derek’s jaw as he kissed back.

Were they moving too fast from being strangers to kissing once in less than 12 hours? Yes. Did Stiles care? No, he just wanted this kiss to go on forever.


End file.
